officialegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Harper
Ryan Jackson Harper, better known as Lightspeed '''and nicknamed '''Zippy, is a villain from another universe, time criminal, the second main antagonist of The Legends, and the archenemy of Marcus Allen/Speedy. In an accident similar to Marcus', Ryan gained super speed and was neglected by everybody, including his best friend. Angry, Ryan causes havoc in his universe, before coming to Universe 1 to kill Marcus. First encountering the Legends during their war against Damien Zagan, Ryan was defeated by Marcus. A year later, a much faster Ryan returned and caused time aberrations while relentlessly attacking Marcus and the rest of the Legends. Ryan stole technology to build a device that would tear apart the line between reality and the Light, culminating in a final battle against the Legends, but was killed by Marcus. Despite being killed, Ryan mysteriously resurfaced in the Survival Games arc, working with Malcolm Dark to destroy the heroes and is defeated by Marcus. Ryan is recruited by the Legends after Marcus becomes trapped in the Light, and reforms after betraying the team, ultimately sacrificing himself to save the team. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Superhuman physiology: '''Ryan gained his powers when he was caught in an explosion in a lab and hit with Kane's rupture wave at the same time, just like Marcus in Universe 1. This altered and supercharged his DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology. With his bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, he obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of his powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors and kinetic impact. However, Ryan has a much greater knowledge of his abilities and can control them with ease, compared to Marcus. ** '''Superhuman speed: '''Ryan is able to move at levels of speed well above Mach 4, easily outpacing Marcus' limit early in his training. Using this speed, he can easily move on vertical structures and ceilings. His tremendous speed was later revealed to be greatly influenced by particles in his body. Later, after returning from his death, his speed also somehow increased considerably, able to keep up with Marcus who was described as the fastest being on the planet. However, Ryan also stated he, as well as his nemesis, is faster than Ultra. *** '''Aerokinesis: '''Using his speed, Ryan can generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create fierce waves and vacuums of air by shaking a body part very fast. His speed vacuum is very powerful, as he was able to blow a growing Piper blocks away by rotating just one hand. *** '''Interdimensional travel: '''Ryan can apparently use his speed to break down barriers between parallel universes, enabling him to travel to them. Doing this, he was able to travel to Universe 1. *** '''Speed mirages: '''Ryan can create after-images with his speed, making it appear like he's in two places at once. This image is so realistic, the human mind can't perceive the difference. *** '''Superhuman momentum: '''Ryan can generate an inhuman amount of physical force from any part of his body, especially while using super speed. This allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease, commonly to restrain opponent at super speed and pinning them down with little effort, as well as to kill his opponents through high-speed collision. *** '''Time Travel: '''Using his speed, speed demons such as Lightspeed are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time. Unlike users of this ability, Ryan's ability to travel through and manipulate time is more refined compared to other speedsters as he is easily able to drastically alter history and completely erase people from existence, however he goes back in time to cause time aberrations. **** '''Time remnant construct: '''By shifting momentarily back in time, Ryan is able to "create" a time remnant. As each one is as real as the other, it allows Ryan to overwhelm his enemies with multiple copies of himself as shown when fighting the Legends, however Ryan is relatively new to doing this. This ability is ripped straight from the CW ''The Flash ''TV series. ** '''Accelerated healing factor: '''Ryan's body heals much faster and more efficiently than a normal human. His wounds from being attacked were completely gone without a trace afterwards, which he covered up by isolating himself to avoid speculation of any kind. After being viciously pummeled by Marcus twice, he is able to recover as if he had never been hurt. ** '''Accelerated perception: '''Ryan's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities. He can take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Ryan to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. When Marcus was running at Mach 7, Ryan was able to follow these movements with ease, and does this again when Marcus is about to travel through time, before he changes his mind and attacks Ryan. ** '''Vibration: '''Ryan has the ability to vibrate any part of his body at different frequencies on command, with varying effects. When done, this is seen as a haze that normal people can't perceive clearly. It can also garble his voice into a deep growl to disguise. He can also seamlessly phase his arm through a person, killing them instantly without outwardly damaging them. By vibrating the cells in his body, Ryan can pass through people or objects unharmed. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Grayson's computer. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''As a speed demon, Ryan can produce powerful red electricity from his body. The intensity of his lighting is so great that the moment he ran past a football stadium in his first fight with Marcus, the electrical lights and video screens around it started glitching and flashing. Ryan is also capable of making his eyes glow bright yellow, which most likely is another effect of his electrokinesis. Ryan is also presumably able to generate lightning and throw it. ** '''Superhuman strength: '''Due to the tremendous amounts of energy in his body, Ryan displays a degree of superhuman strength, exerting inhuman amounts of force without using his speed. His strength is shown to be greater than Marcus, as he was seen punching him which made him go all the way up to the roof and as the man came falling down he once again punched his victim, making Marcus go all the way across the room. From a stationary position, he was able to throw Marcus several yards away with one arm. As means of intimidation or restraining, he has repeatedly been shown able to easily hold down, or even pick up, a full-grown adult with a single hand, usually by their necks. He was also was able to effortlessly break a man's neck. ** '''Superhuman agility: '''Ryan possesses inhuman bodily coordination, balance, equilibrium and dexterity. He is able to change direction immediately, thus allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. ** '''Superhuman durability: '''Ryan's durability is well-above that of human, able to endure attacks and exertions much quicker than normal and survive impacts that would be fatal or at least permanently disabling to normal humans. He was able to both withstand and quickly recover from Keichi Haven's punches on multiple occasions, being shot with multiple arrows, and being pummeled by Marcus' enhanced strength and momentum. During his fight with Hunter, Marcus, and Gavin, he also hardly fazed after falling from a building to land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. After being smacked by Dimentia, Ryan was able to stand up without struggle seconds later. ** '''Superhuman reflexes: '''Ryan's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. ** '''Superhuman stamina: '''Ryan's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. His body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. Therefore, he is also adapted to the extreme amounts of force exerted on him while he is moving at super speed, as well as the extreme temperatures and lessened amount of breathable air. Abilities * '''Expert hand-to-hand combatant: '''Though suffering a beating at the hands of Speedy/Marcus from 2020 in his first encounter, Ryan eventually became an expert hand-to-hand combatant, fighting on par with Speedy of the future. Whereas the novice Marcus from 2018-2019 relied primarily on speed to overwhelm slower opponents with random striking, the older Ryan was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. He easily defeated the younger Marcus from 2018-2019 in multiple fights. Even when his speed was temporarily deprived, he was shown to be able to temporarily hold his own against decent fighters like Hunter Radley and Sebastian Harper. * '''Skilled medic: '''Ryan's original dream was to be a renowned medic, however his accident prevented that. Despite this, Ryan is a skilled medic, able to heal villains working for Malcolm Dark and was put in charge of transplanting Dimentia's healthy heart into Dimentio. * '''Intimidation: '''As Lightspeed, Ryan possesses an intimidating presence that would force people to give up information or get them to stop going after him. He was considered a terrifying threat before his unmasking revealed him to be a young man a little more mature than Marcus. Category:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Former Group MembersCategory:Deceased